The Foolish Luck of the Samurai
by Roronoa D. Jones
Summary: Nearing a town, our heroes arrive about as broke as can be. And to top it off they are met with a not-so-pleasant welcoming committee, a bounty hunter by the name of Orokana Kaho. Its pretty short, little to no author intro, read it-rate it-love it-hate it.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,  
Today was cloudy but bright. We have been traveling for hours and man am I hungry. We may not have money but we gotta figure out how to get more food...even if it does mean scavenging for berries or hunting.  
We came across a village that had a few odd jobs available for us, but we ran into a little snag when entering the village. This snag was in the form of a lucky bounty hunter named Orokana Kaho...

"Are we there yet? I'm starving." Fuu groaned.

"Once we reach the village we will not have enough money for a meal so we should focus more on what job we will do once we get there." Jin explained.

Mugen raised his arms, cradling the back of his head. "It seems like we are always doing odd jobs. We've spent more time working than we have actually looking for your smelly-samurai!"

Fuu stamped her sandal against the ground. "He isn't smelly, he smells of sunflowers!"

"Sunflower, Schmumflower, same diff!"

The three stood outside of a village, their path blocked by someone sitting criss cross on the ground.

The individual looked battered and bruised. A dark ring was forming around one eye and the rest of their face was dirty and bloodied. They wore a blue and yellow yukata that was pulled off partially revealing bandages around the torso underneath. By their side was a large iron club with a daruma doll charm attached to the handle.

Seeing as how the only path into the village was blocked, Jin stepped forward, "We are trying to get to Maro village. If you would please move so that we may pass..."

The stranger, who was looking down at the time, shot up and gave Jin a demented grin.

"I will move but first you have to show me your goods. Even you, little lady."  
The stranger stood. They were only taller than Fuu but shorter than Mugen and Jin.  
"Hand over your weapons and you will get them back after you pass me."

The stranger was about to take a step forward when dizziness from their injuries overcame them and they stepped back. Holding out their hand they beckoned them to hand over their swords.

"You first, spectacles!"

Jin placed his swords in his hands and tried to pass.

"Rogue samurai Jin, you killed your master and caused chaos in multiple cities... Nice glasses."

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess. The name's Orokana Kaho." they said as they tossed the swords to Jin once passed.

"Afro, you're next!"

Mugen tossed his sword to Kaho and tried to pass.

"Vagrant Mugen, you have caused quite a bit of trouble indeed what with the sugar cane boat and all." Kaho smirked.

Mugen gave Kaho a dirty look and tried to pass before being stopped.

"I said ALL weapons." Kaho warned, holding out a calloused palm.

"I don't know what your talking about. I only got one unlike four eyes over there." He shrugged.

Dizziness overcoming Kaho once more he leaned on the iron club before swiftly swinging it at Mugen.

Mugen ducked and gave Kaho an opening to grab his knife. However this also gave Mugen an opening to take back his sword.

"For a kid you sure can swing that club..." Mugen thought he spoke too soon because suddenly Kaho was struggling to pick the weapon back up.

He struggled for a bit, set it down, grabbed his shoulder, and knocked it hard against the club's handle. He breathed a sigh of relief and brought the large club up off the ground with ease.

He swung the club again causing Mugen to jump back. Kaho swung the club at his torso. Mugen jumped and kicked off the end of the club. Mugen raised his blade, aiming for the neck. Kaho dodged just barely and earned a clean slash along the cheek.

Kaho lunged at Mugen with the club making him jump up again and the secon the one foot hit the ground, the club made hard contact with the back of Mugen's leg. Mugen was almost flat on the ground, all Kaho had to do was set the heavy end of the club on his chest.

Kaho grabbed the knife and sword, tossing it to Jin, then he lifted the club and held out a hand to help Mugen up.

Mugen smacked away the hand, cursing.

"Move along, Afro I don't want anymore trouble from you!" Kaho pointed at Fuu. "You, girly! Here!" He pointed to the wall against the city entrance. "I see that your friends like trouble, well now you got it. Hands on the wall!"

Fuu glared at the two men waiting for her inside the city.

Kaho then proceeded to give Fuu a thorough "pat down." He smirked when she started whimpering in embarrassment. Kaho's hands passed her shoulders moving around front to her chest and lingering there too long for her taste. Moving down to her hips, her near empty coin purse was tossed to the two men along with her sword.

Kaho backed up and gave her the same demented grin from earlier. "Have a safe trip!" He said, waving almost too cheerfully.

They began walking, weirded out by that experience. They just barely heard the last of what Kaho had to say.

"Oh and good luck with your sunflower samurai, Ms. Fuu."

-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-

Making their way through the small village Fuu finds work as a temporary waitress. Jin and Mugen are left helping out at the inn where they will stay until they have enough money to continue their journey.

The inn that allowed them to stay at was a pretty big place. It had a hot spring in the back and plenty of rooms. It would be perfect if the inside didn't look so crappy.

The inside of the inn was trashed. Thugs constantly broke in and made the inn their temporary hangout. Only three rooms were mildly trashed so Mugen and Jin stayed in one room closest to the hot spring, the owner stayed in a room farthest from the entrance, and Fuu's room was towards the middle of the building.

All Mugen and Jin had to do was guard the inn owner for as long as they stayed without trashing the place anymore than it already was.

Back at the restaurant, Fuu noticed that almost all of the customers were merely travelers, passing though. Even the other employees were hired temporarily. Pretty convenient huh.  
After she was done for the day, she received her pay from the owner. The owner was a little old lady.

"You're gonna be back tomorrow right, Luu?"

" Yes ma'am and its Fuu-"

"Ok see you tomorrow, Suu." The old lady half waved and shuffled back into the shop.

Fuu walked down the road with coin purse in hand."Just a few more days of this and we should have just enough to keep us tied over until we reach the next town...Luu...Suu? Ugh. Its fine, Fuu. She is old and probably senile and- HEY!" A large man with messy brown hair had snatched the coin purse out of her hands and pushed past her.

'Are you kidding me!?' Fuu started after the guy and heard footsteps sprinting behind her.  
'looks like I'm not the only one who is after this guy'

The person running behind her suddenly dashed ahead in a blur of blue and yellow with a giant iron club in tow. The blur was moving so fast, it managed to pass the thief and stopped a few feet in front of him.

The club was swung at his head and the purse snatcher attempted to dodge it by back flipping. Big mistake. The swift club was brought down on his leg. The spikes on the club only making it easier for the leg to get crushed.

Kaho picked up his club and kicked the severed piece of leg out of his way while the criminal screamed in agony. "What a baby." Kaho scoffed, picked up the coin purse, and started digging around in it.

"Hey that's my-"

"Ah Ms. Fuu. I thought I told you to stay safe, not get mugged as soon as you arrive in the city...though I suppose that would be the kind of luck that the fates assigned YOU with." Kaho tossed the coin purse to Ko, picked up the club in one hand, and dragged the thief away by the ear.

"Uh...thanks."

"No need to thank me. Its my job. This guy had a bounty on his head. I am merely collecting it." Kaho then walked off with the screaming bandit dragging behind.

'What a strange guy...' Fuu thought to herself making her way back to the inn. She opened up her coin purse, expecting it to be empty 'What kinda jerk goes through a stolen purse anyway?' but found that the purse was twice as full as it had been when she left the shop. 'Woah...more like what a nice guy! I can't wait to tell Jin and Mugen about this!' Fuu thought excitedly, rushing back to the inn.

Upon arriving at the inn, Fuu heard clamoring coming from one of the rooms. She rushed to see if a hooligan had broken in without Mugen or Jin's notice. Fuu peeked around the door frame only to find Jin and Mugen, swords drawn, arguing about something.

Before either of them could strike a blow on one another, she tossed her coin purse between them. And the two stared down at it.

Upon further inspection the two realized that there was far more money in the purse than there should have been.

"Hm. I didn't expect you to be the pickpocketing type." Mugen stated.

"Pickpocket? No way! I would never-"

"Then how did you get this money?" Jin counted the coins.

Fuu shifted her weight to the other foot. "Its a funny story actually..."

She told them how she got the extra money and they were a bit skeptical.

"You sure this ain't bogus money?" Mugen asked.

Jin was also suspicious. "Why would a bounty hunter give away their money?"

"Guys! Can't we just accept this as a sign of our luck taking a turn for the better?"

The two doubled over in laughter. Jin wiped tears from under his glasses and Mugen tried to speak between chuckles,  
"Our luck- Turning- For the better?"

Fuu pouted. "Aw c'mon our we haven't been THAT unlucky...okay well at least I haven't...okay so we have had pretty sucky luck, but until this backfires lets just enjoy it, alright! How bout we get something to eat?"

All three stomachs grumbled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Night had fallen and the sky was filled with stars and moonlight. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin were walking back to the inn, stomach full, and hunger satisfied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu was bloated after the meal and waddled along the path. Jin kept burping and complaining of heartburn. Mugen was patting his fattened abdomen rhythmically. Nearing the inn, they heard the owner yelling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You stay away and keep your hooligan friends outta here!" The owner threw his sandal into the direction that he was yelling. "And you two!" Now pointing at Mugen and Jin, "If you want to stay, you've gotta keep a better eye on this place. I expect at least one of you on guard at all times! Do I make myself clear?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mugen sighed and walked inside and Jin followed behind burping in response. The owner smiled at Fuu./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm sure a lovely young lady like yourself has your hands full with those two."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Its pretty exhausting, yes." She chuckled/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Feel free to use the hot springs. I have managed to keep them in good condition, fighting off hooligans single handedly." He grinned heroically, revealing crooked yellowing teeth/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She smiled warily back at the owner and walked to her room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu finished tying her robe and put up her hair. She made her way to the hot springs when she was done. Outside she could feel the heat from the water and was about to take off her robe, but saw another robe already outside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'how dare that pervy owner tell me to come here' She turned around to leave and heard a feminine sigh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ah this feels great! Damn, my muscles hurt."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu peeked around a tree. The person had their back to her. Long black hair, parted in the middle, and sprawled out messily Their back had bruises on it. And then they leaned to the side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Those are some nice hooters. Not too big but not small either.' Fuu thought, looking despairingly at her own chest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The woman was very pretty, or at least her profile was. She had a long slash mark on her cheek...she looked awfully familiar.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Trying to get a closer look, Fuu tripped over a tangled pile of bandages and fell out from her hiding spot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The woman turned her head to get a look at the Peeping Tom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was decided that Jin and Mugen would take shifts guarding the place. Jin took the first shift outside so that his burping wouldn't stink up the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mugen however didn't even stay in the room. He decided to explore the inn since there wasn't anything better to do before it was his turn to keep watch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He walked to the more messier rooms. 'Lets see how hardcore these hooligans and thugs are...' There was a door with a red hand print on the outside. He gripped the edge of the door with suspense. 'Please be a dead body. Please be a dead body' He was met with a mix of disappointment and surprise when opening the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not only was there no dead body, but the entire room was squeaky clean, besides the door. However the red stain was blood. What was odd was that it was fresh blood, the door was still wet. From the corner of his eye he noticed a three smaller items and one large object that sat by a tatami mat: a pair of sandals, a neatly folded blue and yellow yukata, and a large iron club with a daruma doll charm on the handle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$ Ç-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Meanwhile,br /Jin was sitting out in front of the innbr /*belch* He sighed and patted his chest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$ Ç-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Trying to get a closer look, Fuu tripped over a tangled pile of bandages and fell out from her hiding spot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The woman turned her head to get a look at the Peeping Tom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh. Fuu. What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How do you know my name?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She grinned, "lucky guess, Ms. Fuu."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu's jaw dropped. "Kaho...you're a...a..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A badass?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""uh no. A g-" Fuu started/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A great fighter?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No. A g-" Fuu started/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A ga-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A girl, damnit!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho looked at her chest then back up at Fuu. "Yeah so...?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu started stammering./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay...did you want to use the hot spring?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu sighed. "No. I'm good. I'm not gonna let that creepy inn owner catch me bathing..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well when I'm about done anyways. I could keep lookout for the guy if ya want."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thanks but I'm good..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh c'mon I insist."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu reluctantly removed her robe and lowered herself into the water. She stretched her arms and sighed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho sat for a bit longer and then got out and put on her robe. She sat against the tree that Fuu had previously hid behind. She faced the entrance, glaring into the walkway./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um, Kaho? Why did you give me that money earlier?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho turned to her and smiled. "I gave that money because I took pity on you. A girl like you, lucky, young, beautiful, and plenty rich. It's sad to see you penniless."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Me? Rich? Lucky? I think you have me mixed up with another Fuu."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You are rich. With those two criminal travelling with you, you could turn them in at any time and receive a small fortune. However you are also rich in kindness because you don't take advantage of that fact."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""And how am I lucky?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho smirked. "Any woman would be lucky to have men like Jin and Mugen around her all the time."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu raised a brow inquisitively./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Grown women have... needs that men like those two could easily satisfy." Kaho's mind wandered off just thinking about them, then quickly snapped back to reality. "Maybe you'll understand when you get older."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu gave her and offended look. "Older? I'm no child, alright." She began stammering " Where do you get off, telling me something like that? How old even are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm 19 and I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant that for now most guys seem like stupid jerks, who as dense about as dense as a rock but, someday,you will want them for a lot more than just a bodyguard..." She trailed off, her cheeks turning pink, and a goofy smile crossing her face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu was completely confused now and decided to focus solely on bathing. 'What a strange girl.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$ Ç-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mugen clenched his fist, the back of his leg stinging from his last blow from the club. 'That bastard! Guess that's one of the bandits staying here.' He looked at the yukata. 'I bet if the geezer had one of the bandits in custody, he'd pay us a little reward money. And since the culprit is already here, I'll let them come to me.' He walked over and sat on the tatami mat, pulled out his knife, and started carving words and letters into the floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$ Ç-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu noticed that Kaho kept dozing off while keeping watch. "Hey, you can go back inside if you want."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho shook, trying to wake herself up. "Oh? What about the pervy owner guy?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu smiled "I'm sure he has gone to sleep by now. You know old people with their early bed times." She chuckled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho smiled back. And stood up and stretched her arms, folding them behind her head, walking back inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The halls were eerily quiet. Kaho tip toed down the hall of her room. She began untangling the bandages she had and undid the top of the robe a little. Upon getting to the door she jumped ba/p 


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh god! There's blood on the do- oh wait...thats mine...right.'

Mugen looked up from his alphabet carving when he heard someone outside of the door. He looked up, seeing...boobs, his eyes stayed glued to the chest, hardly noticing the figure reaching down and picking up the club. He snapped back into reality as the club started swinging towards him.

'Damnit' Kaho grabbed the front of her robe and Mugen focused on his opponent's face.

He stared her up and down with a smirk in his face. "I was thinking about turning you in but maybe we can make a deal. Put down the club, girly."

She raised the club once again and took aim...

-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-

Fuu stepped out of the hot spring and tied up her robe. She walked to her room and got changed. 'I wonder if Mugen switched guarding with Jin yet.' She strolled down the hall and ran into Jin walking in the opposite direction.

He had changed into a robe and was heading toward the hot springs. "Fuu, if you see Mugen, tell him that it is his turn to keep watch."

"He wasn't in the room?"

"He said that he was going to wander around and check the rooms for lingering bandits." He passed her and continued down the hall.

"Hm. Well that's one down...where is Mugen anyways...?" Now it was Fuu's turn to wander about. As she walked she heard faint talking at the end of a nearby hall. "Is he talking to himself? What an idiot...oh..." She sheepishly quieted down.

A loud crash was heard from inside a room and the door slid open quickly. Kaho sprinted out of the room with club in hand. Her robe was loose towards the top. She winked at Fuu as she ran past.

"What the?"

Mugen ran out of the same room, his sword drawn. A wild grin was glued to his face as he chased the bounty hunter.

Fuu huffed in disbelief. 'That jerk would do something like that wouldn't he.' She followed the pair, falling behind in speed.

-$ Ç-

Kaho turned down the main all and ran towards the hot spring. 'This would be fun if it weren't for this damned robe!' She struggled to hold the front of the robe up in one hand, drag the club in the other, and run while navigating the halls of the inn. She looked back, trying to find an opening to strike him back or at least slow him down.

Mugen was close. Too close. Kaho dashed through the walkway of the hot springs.

-$ Ç-

Jin watched as a woman with a large club ran outside with Mugen following behind. She was about to be trapped between him and a wall...'I should do something shouldn't I?'

Reaching the wall, Kaho raised her club, and as soon as she turned around Mugen was met with a club to the groin and a sly grin from a bounty hunter.

Fuu ran in just in time to see him get hit. She and Jin cringed in unison.

He doubled over in pain, sword still in hand. Kaho made a break for the inn entrance, but was stopped by a blade slicing into the tendon of her ankle

She fell to her knees near Mugen and grabbed her ankle.

"Kaho!" Fuu ran to her to assess the damage to her foot.

Mugen was cradling his mid-section. "You know that broad?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Orokana Kaho, was it?" Jin asked.

She nodded, still holding her foot. She reluctantly let Fuu take it to get a closer look.

"The Hell!? You both know her?!"

'Wow. He really is an idiot' Kaho thought. "You're welcome for the extra cash, by the way!"

Mugen smirked. "I was wondering why a bastard-samurai would follow us here. You were just another chick, desperate for attention." He stood up, still holding himself. "Guess its your lucky day."

"Oh please. I never get desperate. And my days are always lucky." She tried to stand and square him up but fell when weight shifted on her ankle.

Fuu caught Kaho. "Well, as luck would have it your ankle might be salvaged if you don't stand on it right now!" She helped her up and instructed her to keep her injured leg up. Fuu walked Kaho back inside.

"Pfft. What a baby." Mugen scoffed. He then proceeded to wander back into the inn while holding his mid-section.

Jin shook his head and sunk down into the water to his chin.

-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-

Once Fuu and Kaho got inside, she grabbed Kaho's stuff and brought it to her room. Fuu took some of Kaho's chest wraps and tied up her ankle. "Its not the best wrap job but just take my advice, don't walk or run on this foot anytime soon, okay?"

"I'm thankful for you helping me like thus but I'm afraid, I must go against your advice..."

Fuu looked up at the older girl. "What? Why are you in such a hurry? Don't tell me you are just after another bounty."

"As a bounty hunter, I turn in criminals for goods. Unfortunately, I'm rather good at my job. It was all just luck for a specific bounty... I managed to take down a boss and now his successors are after me." She fiddled with the end of the bandage. "Funny how the odds are in your favor one day and then just gone the next."

Fuu felt bad for her and tried to comfort her. "Why don't you just travel with us, huh? Then Mugen and Jin can protect you and you don't have to worry about those pesky sucessors."

Kaho chuckled. "Its not that easy Fuu. I wouldn't want to put you three at risk. Besides, I'm a quick healer. I'll be fine after a good rest, so no need to worry." She grinned at the younger girl. "I better head to bed." She stood up using her club like a cane.

"Just promise me that you will be careful." Fuu called after her as she walked out into the hall.

Kaho stopped before sliding the door closed, "Whatever the fates decide, I will receive. I hope that they gift you with luck as well Ms. Fuu." She turned around only to be met with a pair of spectacled eyes.

"You rely quite a bit on luck, Ms. Kaho." Jin stepped back to give her room to pass by.

She scooted past him."Why of course. Its the one thing a person can count on."

"Don't you think that is a rather foolish decision, basing everything you do solely on luck?"

She smirked, "You may think its foolish but this foolishness will bring you luck..." She handed him a full pouch. "The fates will decide your fortune once you three leave this inn tomorrow. This should be enough for you to continue. I advise that you get out of this place as soon as possible, or else you will wish it was merely hooligans vandalizing during the slow days."

Kaho hurried to her room, leaving a slightly confused Jin in the hall. He looked down at the pouch in his hands. Its distinct jingle hinted at its contents. He took the snoring from inside Fuu's door as a sign to leave the pouch inside of the door before making way back to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu awoke to a letter halfway slid under the door and a pouch of money. She became distraught for a moment and decided to walk around the inn. Much to her surprise she heard snores come from Kaho's room. She tip-toed closer and realized that the snoring didn't just belong to Kaho. Fuu slid open the door quietly and peered inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho's club was lying horizontally across the bottom of the door. In the corner sat Mugen with a goofy grin plastered on his sleeping face and a large welt on his head. She looked closer and saw his neck and chest had small bruises on them. 'I don't remember seeing him get bruised there yesterday...and why are they so small?' They certain were not bruises from fighting.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho was asleep on the tatami mat across the room. Her yukata was in a very similar loose state to her robe the night before. Her neck and chest also had the mysterious small bruises on them. 'Where on earth are these coming from?' She tried to get a closer look and accidentally kicked the club on the ground, causing it to make a loud metallic rumble as it rolled on the floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho sat up groggily and looked towards the door. *yawn* "Oh...Good morning, Fuu..." She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and shot up. "Shit! My dramatic exit was ruined! I knew I should have woken up earlier. Damn you Mugen." She scrambled to tie her chest wraps then her yukata./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu stared at her, confused. "Why did Mugen sleep in here anyways?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho picked up her club and walked towards the door stopping at the corner that Mugen was in. "He was helping me...with my...needs." She bent down and ruffled his hair trying to wake him up. She heard a groan in response and tapped the welt on his head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He sat up quickly, holding his head, groaning even louder from waking up so suddenly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As Kaho tried to leave, Fu still stood in her way. "At least wait for us to get up. We can walk until you need to part ways. Please?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A warm smile crossed the bounty hunter's face and she gave in. "Fine. But we have to hurry alright?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu nodded excitedly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The four walked to the noodle shop that Fuu had been working at the day before. The old lady there didn't even remember who she was when she tried to explain that she would no longer work there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After they stopped to eat, the rest of their journey together was quiet. Kaho would occasionally tell a story about a bounty she had collected. Fuu marveled at how strong of a woman Kaho was for her stature./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu looked at her noticing the small bruises on her neck that matched Mugen's and was about to ask about them before she was interrupted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kaho quickly focused on a sound near them. "I have to go now." She spoke calmly, never taking her eyes off of the direction of the sound./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Huh? Wait. Can't you just stay a little longer?" Fuu pleaded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She turned the others and bowed, "I wish you the best of luck, with the sunflower samurai." Kaho sprinted into the direction of the sound./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jin and Mugen resumed walking as they were before, but Fuu couldn't help but worry. *sigh* She's a big girl. She can handle things on her own. She'll be fine.' Fuu thought to herself as she continued on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"About a week passed and Jin, Fuu, and Mugen had to camp out during those nights. The trip to the next closest town was taking surprisingly longer than they had expected. None the less, each step was a step closer to finding the sunflower samurai./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So what's the big rush trying to find the sunflower guy?" Mugen asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, I would have looked for him sooner but its too dangerous to go alone." Fuu explained./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mugen rolled his eyes and noticed a path dotted with blood starting where some dirt had been kicked up harshly. Jin saw this wondering what skirmish had occured and looked off into the dense forest that acted as a wall on either side of the path, they walked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As they traveled further down the path, the trail of dots, grew into spots, then large splatters that dragged abruptly to the left at the dirt intersection/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu felt her foot push down on a small object. Her heart skipped a beat when she picked the object up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The bottom half of a daruma doll charm lay in her palm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu broke into a jog in the direction of the bloodied path/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Jin and Mugen noticed this and picked up there pace to match hers. She noticed something to the side of the path and ran closer. They saw a bloodied pile of bandages and an equally as bloody, yellow yukata sash./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu fell to her knees. She looked up at the tree in front of her. Kaho was tied to a branch by her wrist, her hair was in the loop against it to keep her head up. The blue and yellow yukata was open entirely and was only on her hanging arm. Bruises and open wound littered her body./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"By her body was a note that simply said: "For boss."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu clenched her fist. 'Those damn successors.' She turned to Mugen and Jin to ask them to help her get Kaho down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$åmûräî Çhâmplöø-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The three stared down at the shallow grave, under the tree. Two sticks were tied in the form of a cross, using Kaho's yukata sash. The cross was dug into the ground at the top of the grave./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fuu kneeled by it and laid the daruma doll half at the bottom of the cross./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-$ Ç-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dear Diary,br /Today was clear and cool. I can't help but still wonder what those small bruises were on Kaho and Mugen, but I think its best not to mention anything for now. Maybe I should ask Jin. Out of the two idiots, when he actually decides to say anything, he is the smart one. We will reach the next town soon. Luckily, we have enough cash to get by once we arrive...thanks to a certain bounty hunter./p 


End file.
